Generally, the visual quality of 3D models created by handheld scanning software can vary. For example, the vertex color given by directly raycasting a fused volumetric model can be blurry due to the averaging nature of the fusing process. In some instances, better results can be obtained by reconstructing the color of the vertices using captured color images and optimizing the poses with photogrammetry-based bundle adjustment techniques. However, the rendered images are still blurry when viewing them at close distances because the color of each pixel inside a fragment is interpolated from the color at the corner vertices.